Delayed Affections
by Twin Kats
Summary: Heylin witchcraft and Xiaolin magic weren't supposed to mix, but then Dashi never did like the rules. He never expected things to turn out as they did. At least JackJack would still have his mother, if he had his way. And Chase. Can't forget Chase. / AU


**Delayed Affections  
><strong>_By Twin Kats & ChikaraWolf  
>Written By Twin Kats<em>

_Chapter One  
><em>**Something Familiar**

"Jack! What the hell are you doing now?" Wuya rasped out as she floated her spectral body downward toward the teen. She had gotten bored of ordering one of the bots to change the channel on the TV upstairs.

"I'm working on my greatest invention yet, Wuya!" Jack replied. Sparks flew as he continued to mess with the odd purple contraption and mess of wires.

"…I don't want to know, do I…?"

"Oh, come on! I promise you'll like it this time!" the teen uttered, turning away from his toys for once. Wuya grumbled and crossed what counted as her arms. She hated to admit it, but sometimes those bots of Jack's were dead useful.

Until they blew up in the brat's face, that is.

Jack grinned, almost doing a goofy little dance, and motioned toward the mess of wires and purple painted metal. He straightened imperceptibly, proud to show off his latest mechanical creation.

"Wuya I present to you the Wuya-bot!"

Wuya gaped and stared as five mechanical copies of her floated up into the air. _That_ was what she looked like? They were hideous! She wasn't that hideous! She didn't look like some purple squid _thing_, did she?

"Wuya?" Jack asked hesitantly. Wuya growled and curled the ends of her arms, her mask a sight of rage. She opened her mouth to roar insults, but the words for some reason were not what she had intended.

"THIS IS AN INFRINGMENT OF COPYRIGHT!"

"Aw come on, Wuya! Didn't you know that imitation is the best form of flattery?"

"_Aw, Wuya, come on! Don't you know that imitation is just another form of flattery?"_

'_What the—'_ the Heylin witch froze, almost unsure if she heard Jack right. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear it from a fog, and geared up to rant at the useless child when her whole spectral form _twitched_.

"I'm sensing a _Shen Gong Wu!_"

Jack just grinned, uttering, "Perfect! We can field test the Wuya-bots if those Xiaolin losers are there!" He coughed lightly. "Just let me get some cough drops first."

The teen ambled off before Wuya could tell him otherwise. Defeated, she slumped down and stared at the bots, an odd feeling settling around her ghostly frame. She narrowed her eyes and shifted up close to the horrid device, waving a spectral arm in anger.

"I look _nothing_ like you!" she snapped, and quickly floated back and glanced around. No sign of Jack. Good. The boy didn't hear her talk to his toys.

It would have been embarrassing otherwise.

* * *

><p>After a rather humiliating defeat, which on the way home Jack admitted that his Wuya-bots needed work (Wuya told him under no circumstances was she allowing those abominations to see the light of day again) the teen settled outside to catch some sun and work on his car. He made sure to lather his skin in lotion first.<p>

Albinism was not kind when the sun was concerned.

Blaring the heavy metal music he liked so much, that Wuya absolutely couldn't stand, Jack hummed and banged his head along slightly to the beat as he twisted bolts and fine tuned wires. It was just a routine check-up for his baby, really. Making sure the oil was still good and all that.

It was one of the rare times, working on his mechanical creations like this, that he let himself go and truly relax. Wuya had muttered something about how it reminded her of someone or something, but Jack never really paid much attention to her mutterings.

Kind of like the _someone_ she was eerily reminded of, now that she thought about it. She rubbed her head lightly, trying to figure out what the migraine was attempting to tell her now. She had been around Jack long enough to work out whether a migraine was caused by his music, or by a Wu.

She still hated that name. Wu. Stupid Dashi.

Wuya shook her head, and rubbed a bit harder. Her eyes went wide as it became clear—the _Monsoon Sandals!_ She twisted about and quickly darted over to Jack who paused in his tinkering.

"The Monsoon what?" he asked, glancing at her form.

"Sandals, _sandals!_" Honestly could the kid be any _more_ of a moron? "Whoever possesses them will have legs that can stretch for _miles_."

Jack visibly perked up at the idea and smiled, "I've always wanted that."

In retrospect Wuya realized they were a pretty stupid Wu. By then however she reasoned it was better to have them in their possession instead of those Xiaolin monks'. Any Wu was better than no Wu, and since the monks had all the _good_ Wu so far (except for the few good Wu that Jack had been able to keep) well…any Wu was good Wu then.

It sucked that she had been reduced to this. Wuya sighed and closed her eyes from the sight of Jack's semi reckless driving. It also sucked that she had to sit in a car with the man. He drove worse that _she_ did!

Now she knew why Dashi always called her a maniac with a carriage. It didn't make her feel any better.

"Slow down before you make me sick!"

The car skidded around and came to a grandstanding halt. Dizzy, Wuya floated up a bit and shot her unprecedented partner a glare. Jack just smirked back.

"No need to slow down, we're already here," the teen uttered smugly and hopped out of the car.

'_When did he find the chance to change while driving?'_ Wuya blinked and floated after him. She watched as he yanked off his shoes and settled down to put on the Monsoon Sandals, and rolled her eyes. Moronic child.

"Hold it right there!"

Disappointedly Wuya glanced over and saw that yes, her least favorite Monks were present. She knew immediately that things were going downhill. _Everything_ went downhill in the face of a Xiaolin Monk. It was depressing, but a running theme with Jack. She waited for the inevitable.

Sure enough Jack lost control of the Wu almost instantly, losing balance and falling back. Wuya smacked a hand to her face. She almost couldn't watch. Oh who was she kidding, the train wreck was bound to be amusing, at least. She pulled her spectral hand away and blinked.

Jack lay in the arms of a mysterious newcomer, staring up in some sort of awe. The newcomer had a cool, aloof look, almost pleased by the attention. He was strangely familiar to the old Heylin witch. In fact the entire situation reminded her of something. She couldn't quite grasp just what.

It was unnerving.

Of course then the boy offered up the Monsoon Sandals and Wuya snapped back into reality.

* * *

><p>The aftermath of the whole two days had left Wuya rather disenchanted and perplexed. There was something about Chase Young that was just so familiar, but she couldn't place what. She <em>did<em> know that he seemed wrong, or off, but she wasn't sure _how_. It was frustrating. And then there was Jack! The more and more things he had done over the course of the two days had left her more and more at a loss.

While that wasn't exactly abnormal it was the feelings she was beginning to notice. Something about _Jack_ was familiar as well, but if he was familiar to her why hadn't she noticed when he freed her? Wuya wanted to rage, she wanted to _destroy_ something, but there was nothing to take her anger out on. It wasn't as if Jack would listen even if she ranted anyway.

He didn't even notice her ranting anymore.

Wuya sighed. She hoped that this…whatever it was…was a minor development. It had to be. If it wasn't…then what was it?

The Heylin witch honestly did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Heylin witchcraft and Xiaolin elemental magic weren't supposed to mix, but then Dashi never did like listening to the supposed rules. Of course he never expected things to turn out as they did. At least JackJack would still have his mother, if he had his way. And Chase, too. Can't forget Chase. / Chack, Dashi/Wuya / AU

_A rather random idea that started with Wuya's rather mothering attitude of Jack (sometimes) a love of Chack and of Dashi/Wuya. So yeah. Enjoy this motherfucking mess XD_


End file.
